


Silent Fireworks

by Xambonie



Series: Fireworks [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xambonie/pseuds/Xambonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve always loved fireworks - they were his favorite part of his birthday that he could share with Bucky. Unfortunately, now the sound of fireworks put them on edge. Luckily, Tony has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the following headcanon from BlandMarvelHeadCanons.tumblr.com  
> http://blandmarvelheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/91379254353/steve-still-loves-fireworks-and-always-had-bucky

Steve had always enjoyed fireworks and he was sure he always would. The sight of them flying into the sky, the anticipation of the final explosion, the awe he felt as the colors rained through the sky. He also had to admit that having been born on the Fourth of July, he couldn’t help but feel that maybe just one of those fireworks was meant for him. Steve still loved fireworks, but after the war, he found them hard to enjoy anymore.

With Bucky back, all Steve wanted to do was celebrate. So when he found out the date of the first fireworks show in New York, he had insisted to Bucky that they had to go. Bucky had been wary but really, what could go wrong? Before the war, he and Bucky had watched the fireworks every year. With Bucky back, that was not a tradition he was not willing to give up on.

Bucky had insisted that at least Natasha go, if not the whole Avengers team; so naturally the whole team went along. In hindsight, Bucky had made the right call. The second the first firework exploded, a tightness set into his chest. As more and more fireworks were set off things just seemed to… spiral. Soon he could barely breathe, feeling as though he was choking. The fear set in as he heard grenades being set off all around him and felt his asthma returning. His skin heated up, sweat rolling down his face and his chest. Oh god did his chest hurt. He could barely hear Tony calling out to him. He could barely register being herded away from the show. Didn’t even realize that Bucky was being forcibly dragged away by Natasha after having attacked Thor in an attempt to protect himself.

It wasn’t until they were in the car back to the tower that Steve was able to calm down long enough to recount what had happened to Bruce and for Bruce to explain to him what had happened. A panic attack, probably triggered by the explosive sound made by the fireworks. He started asking Steve questions, asking if he ever had nightmares. Flashbacks back to the war. Things that ended up leaving him feeling incredibly anxious and unsettled.

The answer was simple: yes.

It was established then that fireworks were no longer a good idea - not with Steve’s PTSD and especially not with Bucky’s. The later had spent days after the incident on edge - not saying a word and looking as though he would destroy anything that dared to move.

Steve couldn’t help the disappointment that settled in as Tony instructed Jarvis every night to block out the sounds of any nearby fireworks from the tower. He could still watch the fireworks through the large window walls, but somehow it wasn’t the same as being up close and personal. It wasn’t the same as having to crane his neck to watch the sparks burst above him.

He sighed as he sat near the windows, sketch pad in hand and Bucky heavily leaning against him as he napped. Steve couldn’t help looking longingly out at the fireworks. His birthday was nearing and he was losing yet another thing from his past…

&

Tony spent much of his time ‘tinkering’ in his workshop, so when he disappeared for a few days after the fireworks incident, nobody really worried. Bruce went down on occasion to make sure he ate and bathed and slept, but other than that he was left alone to do his thing.

The entire population living in the tower, minus Tony, was currently sitting in the entertainment room, watching Ender’s Game. Movie night was by far the most popular bonding exercises and even Bucky had started joining them once he began to feel more like himself.

It was in the middle of the movie when Tony came running into the room from his workshop, a small metal box in his hands. He set said box on the table and grinned. “Jarvis, pause the movie. Everybody’s gotta see this. I got it perfect this time.”

Steve rose a brow at the inventor and sat up straighter in his seat, earning a grunt of disapproval from Bucky who was dislodged from his comfortable napping position. Steve opened his mouth to question Tony, but Bucky beat him to it.

“What the hell is it? It looks like a metal box. A two year old could make a box.” The bite in his voice was obvious. He was never the kindest when he was woken up.

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. “It’s a piece of advanced technology designed by myself specifically for you and the Cap so if you would kindly allow me to demonstrate.” Tony huffed, his metaphorical feathers fluffing up all over the place.

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes, smiling warmly. “Go ahead Tony. Demonstrate.”

Tony grinned and pressed a button on the top of the box before stepping back. “Jarvis let’s go with set one first, yeah?”

“As you wish sir.”

No sooner than the AI had agreed, a small light shot straight up out of the middle of the box. Steve could feel Bucky tense, but he knew what that light was and his eyes followed it towards the ceiling in anticipation. When the light seemed to silently explode into a billion smaller lights that rained down on the entire group.

The virtual fireworks kept going, putting on a small show. Steve craned his neck back to watch the incredible sight. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh next to him, a smile on his own face. While the fireworks were perfectly silent, the explosions looked just as really as if they were sitting out in the park and watching them.

Tony grinned at the awed faces on the two old men, a look of accomplishment clear on his face. “They’re just for you Cap. You seemed pretty disappointed after the incident and I couldn’t let you miss out on fireworks for your birthday so- hey, why are you crying?”

 

Steve looked at Tony, confused, then quickly rubbed his eyes. He hadn’t realized he had even started crying. But these fireworks for were for him.

“Thank you,” he whispered.


End file.
